villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Breezie Hedgebot Robotnik
Breezie Hedgehbot Robotnik, better known as Breezie, is a female hedgehog robot which served as a secret agent for Dr. Robotnik. She is flirtacious, seductive (for a Hedgehog), and a bit spoiled. Breezie was designed to distract Sonic so that Dr. Robotnik could steal all of the water from Mobius' reservoir and she followed her task to the letter until she found herself geniunely touched by Sonic's affection (''especially when he wrote her a poem'') - this caused Breezie to go against Dr. Robotnik and help Sonic. The episode ends with Breezie having left presumably to sort her life out again - having Tails give Sonic a letter that stated her hopes that they would meet again some day. Breezie Hedgebot Robotnik is a voluptuous robot hedgehog from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Breezie resembles a tall sea-green hedgehog with dark blue hair, brown eyes and red dress. She is flirtatious, seductive, stubborn and a bit spoiled. She was originally a Secret Agent working for Dr. Robotnik. History Breezie was created by Robotnik as a trap for Sonic. She was placed into a peril, leading Sonic to rescue her. Sonic then fell in love with her, leading Tails to become jealous. When the time came for Breezie to eliminate Sonic, she found she could not do so as she had come to care deeply for him. She betrayed Robotnik but, despite her strong feelings for Sonic (and his for her), they decided that their relationship could not work. Breezie later found work hosting a daytime talk show. She met Sonic again and tried to rekindle their relationship as she still had feelings for him, but Sonic, despite his previous love for her, made it clear he was no longer interested in a relationship. Breezie was soon kidnapped by Scratch and Grounder, who also kidnapped Robotnik Jr., another of Robotnik's creations. The two annoyed each other at first, but they later fell in love. Breezie and Robotnik Jr. married and made a nice little home together. At Sonic's testimonial dinner, Breezie sat up on stage along with Sonic, Tails and the host, Wes Weasely. Breezie was the first to give her sincere testimonial about Sonic. Breezie's Lookalike In the episode "Blackbot the Pirate", Sonic finds a girl on the beach, whom he refers to as a "Cute little Hedgehog in a polka dot bikini." This Hedgehog woman is almost identical to Breezie, except her fur is gray and her hair is blonde. Appearances *"Lovesick Sonic" (''First appearance'') *"Sonic the Matchmaker" *"Hero of the Year" Trivia *Breezie's design, particularly her dress, closely resembles Jessica Rabbit's from the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit, as well as the scrapped human female character Madonna from earlier development of original Sonic the Hedgehog. *In CMZ's Sonic X AMVs 2 (2019), Breezie serves as the main antagonist and Rouge's rival for Shadow's affections. She forms a relationship with Shadow after he seemingly leaves Rouge, but he and Rouge later find out that Breezie attempts to cause their country to forever tear itself apart with the use of a train loaded with bottles of nitro-glycerine (a highly explosive liquid). Category:Robots Category:Sonic Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:In love villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Minion Category:Henchmen Category:Betrayed villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Trickster Category:Clawed Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Adulterers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Asexual Category:Erinaceidae